Strawberry Heaven
by PrinceCharmingsPrincess
Summary: Oneshot: A NaLu lost moment... Ranges after the Games.
1. Chapter 1

A lost moment

* * *

><p>Lucy's skipped through the town of Magnolia next to Natsu. Happy laid lazily on Natsu's shoulder complaining of the heat for at least the fifteenth time since they'd begun the journey back to the Guild. Natsu didn't seem to feel the difference in temperature, and Lucy didn't look like she felt it either besides slight shine her skin had acquired from her body's perspiration.<p>

Lucy hummed a soft happy tune as she practically skipped down the stone streets. Her white man killer heels clicked and clonked with each step taken while her checkered blue and white skirt fluttered lightly with a soft bounce, and her plain white tank-top clung tightly yet loosely to her figure. Her wrist sported a fluffy blue exercise wristband that Happy had recently gotten her for her birthday and around her neck a necklace Natsu bought her rested against her chest. The key pendant bounce a little with her movements.

Natsu inwardly chuckled; just yesterday she'd been depressed because she had no money to pay her rent. Now however she seemed both worry and carefree. Natsu's arms folded behind his head. His black and orange trimmed coat was buttoned and the muffler Igneel his father had given him sat snugly around his neck. His white trousers were a little worn and stained. Half due to the days labor and half due to how old they were. A stainless steel ring that Lucy'd gotten him rested on his index finger. He owed a lot to this ring... He'd recently got himself in a predicament where he could have easily lost his fingers and he wouldn't have been capable of stopping it since his hand got stuck within the in closed space. Fixing a person's engine on their Magically Powered Car was dangerous work indeed. The blades that'd nearly taken his finger had been stopped by the steel; though he didn't come out of it completely unscathed he'd been able to keep his fingers.

"So hot… need… pool." Happy gave off a mumbled whine, heat waves practically radiating from his blue fur coat.

Lucy peeked back at Happy with a small smile and closed eyes "When we get back to my apartment you can take a bath with me Happy. That should help you cool down!" she told the small kit. Who mumbled a thank you into the shoulder of Natsu's black vest.

Natsu's eyes narrowed "How come Happy can join you?" Natsu questioned stopping in his stride. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted mumbling so low that she couldn't hear "How come I always get left out…"

Lucy too stopped and spun on her heels so she could face her spiky salmon haired partner. Long blonde locks of hair framed her face as the wind rushed through her bangs causing them to flicker and causing a refreshing sensation to come over her. The centered ponytail she was sporting slapped at her cheek, Lucy reached up tucking a long blonde lock of hair behind her ear while looking towards him with big innocent brown eyes "Because I told him he could." she explained in confusion.

Natsu looked away with red cheeks, one of the hands that'd been resting within his pockets reached up to his cheek to scratch at his cheek "S-So if I had permission I could too?" he asked seriously. Natsu's eye's shifted back to Lucy to witness her staring at him in disbelief.

Lucy's jaw dropped, she was completely speechless! What alternate universe had she woken up in this morning?! Natsu had been acting odd since early yesterday morning! First it was that she'd woken up to him spooning with her, then when she commented it was too hot at the start of the mission he'd taken off his coat and held it over her like an umbrella to shelter her from the sun's rays, opening doors for her, constantly asking to hold her hand rather than simply taking it like he normally would. These were just a few odd things! Lucy felt like her mouth had suddenly dried up "… What?" she managed.

Natsu's cheeks reddened more "I said…" he started as he turned to her he was cut off.

"I heard you!" She yelled out louder then she'd intended. Lucy's hand dashed up to clamp her mouth shut. Taking in a deep breath to calm down as she took a moment to collect her jumbled thoughts. Calming down Lucy prepared herself "What I mean i-is where is this c-coming from Natsu?!" She interrogated. She didn't understand… "Y-You sound… almost jealous." Lucy blushed turning away from him walking away.

Natsu dashed forward catching the her shirts wrist collar to make her stop. It worked… They stood there in silence for a long moment frozen before "And what if I am?" Natsu questioned his eyes shifted away from where hers would be if she were looking at him.

Lucy spun around at this exact moment. Natsu she just noticed still hadn't released her shirt of his hold. Lucy shook her head from side to side; what was she thinking that didn't matter! "H-Huh?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

Happy raised a pawed finger from his laid out form "See he likes you!~" he teased weakly.

Lucy didn't know what to think. Her mind was buzzing with too many thoughts. Lucy sighed "Okay um I think it's too hot and we all just need to cool off." She started as she tugged he arm away from Natsu with a slight jerk before reaching out and catching his hand within hers. Natsu's face she noticed darkened considerably at the contact as Lucy began to pull him off in the direction she desired "There is this great Ice Cream Cart by my apartment…"

Natsu looked back at the back of her head as she lead him away. Natsu's eyes shifted to the back of Lucy's neck. Lucy's blonde hair whipped about showing it of more. Natsu's cheeks exploded as of recently ignoring his desires had become quiet difficult. He'd often get the desire to touch Lucy in a way that was beyond friendly. Natsu shook his head resisting the urge that surged through him that commanded him to kiss the back of her neck "Luce?" Natsu mumbled out her name.

Lucy tilted her head back to look at him slightly; she'd never seen Natsu's face so red before… It was kind of cute. Lucy flashed him a small smile "Natsu… Just let me think about it for a little bit." she asked. It was reasonable wasn't it? Natsu looked away quickly his face darkening further if it was possible before nodding. Lucy held his hand a little tighter "Thank you."

oooOOOooo

Laughter rang around the small park as children played ball around the biggest tree within the park. The sound wasn't a disruptive one but a soothing and somehow peaceful sound. One that caused the tension in the body to drain away.

Happy began devouring the large ice cone Lucy passed him. You could tell it was hot out because you could see steam rolling out of his mouth s the chilled ice cream and Happy's hot body temperature met. Lucy chuckled turning to Natsu holding out his ice cream. Natsu blinked in confusion "Where's yours?" he asked.

Lucy held up her hands and wiggled her fingers a bit "Could only carry two so I asked him to make mine last." she explained waving him off as she dashed back towards the cart.

Natsu frowned he'd kinda hoped since she only had two it meant one for Happy and one for them to share together. He watched as Lucy paid the elderly man with a smile and thanked him before heading back towards the bench they'd be sharing. Natsu gulped if he didn't do something Lucy would sit at the end of the bench… with Happy in-between them. "Happy… Can we change seats little buddy?" Natsu whispered barely above a murmur.

Happy paused mid bite "Sure." He said before taking that quick bite. Happy began to scoot into Natsu's spot after he stood. Quickly sitting down on the hard stone bench as Lucy closed in on them. Natsu blushed trying to hide behind his cone of ice cream when she noticed him. The ice cream had started getting runny due to his abnormal bodyheat…

Lucy sat down beside him seemingly unaffected by the seat change besides the slight tint to her cheeks that was hardly noticeable as she licked at her strawberry ice cream. Lucy turned suddenly when Happy whined about a brain freeze "Don't worry it'll pass; you weren't suppose to eat it so quickly is why it happened." Lucy explained.

The moment Happy stopped whining about the pain he dug into the ice cream again. 'Had he not heard her?' Lucy sighed leaning across Natsu's lap making him blush. He watched Lucy pull the cone away from Happy's face slightly "Slow down." she ordered softly.

Happy's ears twitched and he beamed at her "Okay Lushy!" he said beginning to eat again, but this time at a slower pace.

Lucy smiled back and reached over momentarily to stroke the top of Happy's head before beginning to shift back to her seat. Lucy sat up too quickly, her eyes widened when she felt herself starting to fall backwards as a dizzy spell hung over her.

Warm familiar hands grabbed her suddenly "Lucy!" Natsu shouted worriedly as he caught her with ease. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern staring deep into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy's cheeks darkened a little "Y-Yeah thanks Natsu…" she stuttered as the minor dizzy spell ended. Must be because she's over heating… Lucy's whole face reddened or it's because of all this blood rushing to her face. "Um where'd your ice cream go?" Lucy started up a new conversation when she noticed Natsu's ice cream was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhhh this feels so much better!~" Happy relaxed as the ice cream that'd dropped onto his head as it melted. The sticky brown cold liquid ran down his face. Well if he didn't need a bath before he needed one now...

Natsu frowned "Aw and I was looking forward to that…" he mumbled pouting in disappointment.

Lucy's eyes shifted shyly because of what she was about to suggest "N-Natsu…" she began nervously. Natsu turned towards her with a soft confused hum in response. "I-If you want you can have some of mine." she offered holding out the strawberry cone.

Natsu blinked a few times in surprise "Hum really?" he asked. His eyes stared at the cone before shifting back to Lucy's big brown orbs. A big toothy grin stretched across his face as he leaned closed "In that case…" he replied softly enclosing his hand round her hand which held the cone."I'll take…" He started…

Natsu pull the cone further away from him and continued to lean closer to her. Now she was really confused! Lucy blushed stuttering out "N-Na…" only to be cut off as Natsu's lips claimed hers.

Natsu pulled away slightly "This bit…" Natsu mumbled out bringing his free hand up to hold her chin as his thumb ran softly over her lips to wipe up the remainder of the strawberry ice cream that'd been taking refuge there.

Lucy's face starting from her neck up went pink, to red, then to blood red. A light steam rolled off her cheeks 'N-Natsu… He kissed me!' Lucy thought. Her forehead on cue exploded and thick steam rolled off her scalp. Lucy looked towards Natsu in time to watch him lick his thumb clean of strawberry ice cream 'A-An indirect kiss too!?'

Natsu grinned at her "Thanks for sharing your ice cream Luce that was great!" he told her beaming. Natsu leaned over while she was still distracted stealing a lick from her cone. "So do you have an answer yet?" Natsu questioned licking his lips again. He could still feel Lucy's warmth on his lips. He was fighting the urge to lean forward and take her lips hostage again.

Lucy looked up shyly "A-An answer?" she stuttered a little looking a bit confused. Confusion swirled within her eyes "An answer for what?" she asked.

"You said you'd think about letting me take a shower with you." Natsu pressed curious about her answer.

Lucy's eyes widened "..." panic surged through her. That's right she did! The world around her swayed and darkened slowly.

"Lucy?" he began looking at her worriedly when she started swaying a little bit. Lucy suddenly dropped falling across his lap "Lucy?! Hey what's wrong?!" he shouted worriedly as he cradled her in one of his arms while his free hand lightly tucked some of her blonde strands behind her ear and out of her face.

Happy stood up shaking off as much of the drippy ice cream as he could before climbing over Natsu's lap to examine Lucy himself "Wow Lushy fainted." Happy said poking at Lucy's cheek with a pawed hand.


	2. AN

Hi guys this is not an update!

* * *

><p>Hello readers,<p>

I'm glad you enjoyed this little skit I put together. If you like this story I have another NaLu I've been working on although its a bit {AU} its called "For You Anything " if you'd like like to check it out.

Also I have a few more NaLu Oneshot's planned though finding the time to write them will be a bit of a chore.

TTYL guys!


End file.
